Isilme
by gwanath-el
Summary: The new&improved version of the story, hopefully a lot better than it was. What lengths will one go to save another’s life? Probably a legomance, though I’m not sure yet. And yes, probably marysueish…I'll probably change the rating later on.
1. Strange Morning

Disclaimer: Ok, since it is the first ( ! ) time I'm doing this, I'm gonna do it right (only 'cause it is the 1st time! So don't get used to it).

None of the characters, places, creatures or plot is mine, except for the ones you do not yet know. I'm not making any gain out of this so please DO NOT SUE. I'm only borrowing them from the great master Tolkien. (ufff it's done!)

Author's Note: Here it is! A revised version of the story. A know it was not finished yet (far from it actually…) but there were some things that I felt had to be changed. I re-wrote some parts of it to try and make it richer and more descriptive. I also changed some of the plot's details so that now the story makes more sense and flows better (at least for me). I also tried to give my OC a bit more depth and tried to make her more believable.

Anyway… here you have it!

Do what you will, just let me know what you think of it, even if you think it sucks!

Hope you like it. And here goes nothing!... AGAIN

Chapter One

The day dawned heavily. Too heavily even for that time of the year. It was almost as if the sun had forgotten to rise that morning. The sky was a dark shade of grey and a chilling breeze whistled through the trees foliage. Nature was restless as if a mighty storm was growing and waiting, just at the brink of unleashing its fury. A shadow was spreading hastily from the East engulfing everything at its passage.

The wind grew and opened the window and played with the thin curtains which blew furiously through the cosy room.

The few and pale light that entered the room awoke her making her stretch through the clean and white sheets. Valar, was it morning already! Hadn't she just laid down to get some sleep? She looked out the window and a frown appeared on her face as her eyes met the harsh weather outside. The land screamed anxiety and evil could be smelled in the air if one was looking for the sings, but in her drowsy state, she failed to notice the tension that could almost be cut by a blade.

She mechanically rose, trying hard to miss the few furniture adorning the room. Despite her efforts she hit her foot on a chair and swore at the pain climbing up her leg. Shaking her head she walked towards the bathroom hardly feeling her bare feet touching the cold and hard floor of the narrow corridor.

The cold water splashing her face hit her hard, awakening her entire being. Drops of water fell from her face wetting her night tunic.

Slowly, she raised her head to face her own reflection. Green eyes looked back at her from the other side of the surface and she sighed trying not to notice the emptiness in her green orbs. One could easily tell the amount of emotion that could be pouring through them. Not this time though! It was the lack of emotion that caught her attention. It was like they were practically empty that moment. Still, she gaped at her own reflection confused: it was her image, but at the same time, it was as if she wasn't there at all. She breathed deeply and shook her head, trying to pull herself away from all the thoughts swarming her mind. But her mind had a will of its own and resisted giving up the little fight it had started. Another day had passed and a new one was she about to face. 'For how long will you drag yourself like this?' Her mind asked her and she just shrugged and turned away from the mirror and her reflection.

She made up her mind as she was heading back to her room 'There's nothing like a good jog in the forest to relax!', and so she picked her high legged leather boots and she dressed her tight black trousers, a thin purple tunic and a black leather bodice over it.

While tying her bodice she walked over to the window. Her house was on the outskirts of a small village by a small grassy slope. Even though usually filled with colours and life today it looked dead. No birds singing and not even one child's laugh. Something was not right, and somehow she sensed it.

With a sigh she tied her hair up and made her way down stairs and outside.


	2. Shadows in the forest

Disclaimer: and here I go again! None of this belongs to me except the characters you do not know from the books/films, yada yada yada! don't flame!

Author's Note: Ok… I didn't really like were this story was headed so I decided to rewrite it.

Hopefully it will be a lot better and more mature now.

Chapter 2

She took in the fresh and restoring air of the forest as she started to quicken her pace, which soon enough turned into a light and agile run through the earthly trails. A mess of pine trees surrounded her as she easily averted the rocks and roots. 

By that time it had already started to rain. As cold drops of water softly touched her face, she allowed herself to close her eyes and give in to all that peaceful quietude around her.

The wind beating her face blew her hair wildly and freely through her face and her neck.

It was not until it started raining a lot harder that she noticed the cold and thick drops which were slowly wetting her. She no longer stepped over earth and rocks but over a muddy soil.

Trying to clear her mind of everything, she started focussing on all the sounds surrounding her. She freed her mind and felt the drops of water hitting her: first one, which hit her on her brow, falling all the way 'til her neck, then another, and another, and another, 'til she was completely abstracted of all the trees, rocks, bushes, the wind… everything! It all went to a simple emptiness of nothing.

Only then did she start to slow down. She reached out her hand to open the door in front of her she just couldn't wait to get home!

The door seemed could and rough at her touch and it opened heavily and creakily. She found the inside unusually dark and quiet, almost creepingly quiet but she was finally home and her immense urge to see her beloved mother stood above everything else.

She was so alike her, either physical and psychologically. Her features were those of her mother: the same huge eyes, the same hair (only a bit lighter). But one thing she got from her father: her wild spirit and untameable heart!

She did love her mother deeply, and had never wished to hurt or to worry her! The thing was that she just couldn't keep herself from all the beauty around her. She just couldn't seem to tame or ease her wild and free spirit. So, she would often sneak out of her home to go run in the forest, to play with the birds, to swim in the fresh and crystal clear waters of the river. Just to be there and to be a part of it. She loved to watch the moon rise and shine and fall in those huge immensities of green.

She would then come back home after a couple of days, to find her mother completely devastated and torn apart, dieing inside as it is common to her race in such situations and since she was a pure blood elf.

Her mother had, some long years ago, fallen in love with a noble human. She was willing to leave her people and everything she had for the love of this man, even the immortal life common to her people. That was until her daughter was born. As a half-elf, she also would live almost endlessly. Her love for her daughter was bigger than anything else in the world. And so, knowing she couldn't possibly part from her daughter, she decided to live and forever be happy with her.

But now she was there, she was home!

On her face a pure and warm smile started to form just at the thought of seeing her mother again.

She would hug her and tell her that everything was all right now that she was there. Nothing could possibly go wrong! The word mother was already forming in her mouth... She was just about to shout it out loud when it hit her!

A thick and warm drop on her cheek! Raining inside maybe? No… it was too warm!

She slowly and reluctantly rose her hand to her face touching that mysterious drop with her soft and thin fingers! Trembling and with shivers all over her body, she looked at it. She just couldn't quite make out what it was or even its colour strangely her keen eyes hadn't yet got used to the darkness inside.

It then came to her and hit her hard! It was strange for, somehow, she was already expecting it. It was like you know life is going to play a trick on you, so you just harden your stomach waiting for the hit to come. And then, life just suddenly hits you in the face...

It was red, strong warm and fiery red! It couldn't be! No! Not blood!

Then another drop: this one cold and wet. She closed her eyes breathing hard, with her hands shaking nervously on the sides of her head as if trying to hide herself!

She suddenly opened her eyes... and there she was: right in the middle of the forest again... safe! She was frozen to her depths! She was trembling all over. No... shivering. She was just not certain if it was only because of the cold. She also felt terrified!

Something had brought her back to reality! But what?


End file.
